Very Dangit Rumpus 3: Mall despair ish thing
by the meme queen
Summary: kokoro sugoi kawaii dokidoki komaeda is stuck in a life of mutual killing with her froinds! unu (not serious in any way)
1. go bears

hi everyone! my name iz kokoro sugoi kawaii dokidoki komaeda and i am da shsl stripr! XD :3 i have beeootifull blodn hair wiht rainboe straeks and one blue ete and one red eye and i have da biggest boops and i wear a nyan cat themed stripper outfit because im so sugoi! im going into highschool! but im only 12! i hope i fit in!

i walk in da skool working my strut bcuz i kno it dont matter all u need in did world is som luv WHO THE FUCK IS PALYING ADAM FUCKING SHIT

anywai so i pssaed out adn was in hte class and wnt to teh gym adn saw mai friends!

TSUKI MAIKA

SHSL SHSL SWIMSUIT MODEL

shes a 13 year old with perpl an ponk Nd orangr hayr snd a galxy bikoni and 1 gren i afm 1 bloo

ICHIGO "xXtearsofbloodXx" TAMIKI

SHSL SCENE GIRL

she has pretty blvk haor and a raimboe featger htibg abd a mitn bow and pink etes adn a invader zim swaetshirt adn jeans

MOMOKA ENOSHIMA

SHSL HOPE (NOT DESPAOR)

momoka had da bes red haor wiht a blakx adn whiet straek adn onw blue and 1 red adn a blakc and white adn red shirt

MARIA VATICE

SHSL ANGEL

she loons lik an angle wiht blonnd hair amdb on blue aamd one purlr

USAGI KANAME

SHSL MAGICAL GIRL

she weras a pink lolita magical gurl ouyfit adn haa pink adn blonf pigtails afn blueisg eyes

REI TAIKI

SHSL MEMER

she weras a gren shitr with hte creppy moon emoji abd a red sweatshitr adn jeNs adm she has brown hair wiht yelloe adn blur straeks adm same colur eyez

ETSUKO CHIKA

SHSL SUPERHEROINE

she has blond hair adn pretyy rainboe etes sdm a pretty superhero costum

KAEDA LERI

SHSL TOMAGOTCHI CARETAKER

sge has indigo haer and one pink ete and ond purpl adn a togotchi inspird dress

SACHIKO ONIKI

SHSL SCARY GURL

shes rlly scary wiht blood red eues snd white haer and a red dreas

CALYPSO PINEAPPLES

SHSL ISLAND GURL

she hsa a coconut bra adn a lei adm a grass skirt adn brown hair adn green eyes

KAMIKO MAKI

SHSL PUNK GURL

she is hsa kawaii leahter jakcet afn skinny heans afn lits od studz asn hte bright red hair and greens eyes

KATARA MICHI

SHSL GOFFIK

she has tael amd black hair and dakr blej eies adn an outcit like avril lavign (not gello kitty doe) adn big booPS

BIKINI JASPER

SHSL RICH GURL

she has a pretty bllgown adn has sugoi blond haif adn perfdct blue eyes

but den me and ma clicqu saw 2 bitches in da corner

CHRISTINA RILEYS

SHSL CHRISTIAN BITCH

shes a bitcg wiht short broen hair adn a cross barete afn a broen skirt adn whit shirt

LAILA GASTON

SHSL GOOD LUCK BEcause i do g hav 1

i dint want to write her looks go wild

"Strippers are against the bible: jesus 1:43"

"wgat the fuck" i sed

"lol whaddup whores lets go on a trip" sed a random ass bear

den we went on a trip to a mall

"ur trapped her now kill eech other" sed da bear

"what da fuk"i sed

(2BE CONTINUE D)


	2. killing starts ish

"shut da fuk up" sed da bear "im monokuma and im trllibg u to kill eech other"

"thats against thd buble" sed christina

"fukkin prep shut up" sed katara as she flipd da birb

"im gunns kill da ber" sed momoka

"nope das illegal"

"fucking shut on mai dic"

"wgat if we syick 2gether and promize not 2 kill each otter" sed kaeda

"wgat if i shoves an entire catus up ur ass" sed monokuma

"why"

den i had an idee. "were in a mal lets shop"

"cool" sed evry1 but christina

"htats afainst da bi le" sed christina

"ew" sed ichigo

so we wemt shopoing.

"since we can killl eech other camt we just kill christona" i sed

"lers do it" sed calypso

so we went back 2 da fountain to c cristina adn laila. we kill christina. no one crie.

"dank u im free" adn then laila ascendes into da skie.

"what" sed everyone

"A BODY HAS BEEN FOYN D" yelld momokuma "INBESTIGAYSHUN STAT"

den another 2 gurls cam to take teh lame peeps plac.

MIRAI OOWARI HAJIME KAWAII NAEGI

SHSL PORN STAR

she has a gr8 body adn a bikini top and a sjort skirt adn broen hair wiht a rainboe dip due adn one pink adm one purple eye

YUKA AYA MIKAN SUSHI KIYOTAKA

SHSL PROSTITUTE

she had a whit top like hte kind u tie in hte frint adn sooper sugoi short short like rlly shoet adn black hair in hte front adn two rainbo pigtails adn one orang adn one yello eye

"wow u guys r cool lets hang" i sed

"ye" they sed

TRIAL TIME

MONKBEAR: WHO DUNNIT

ME: ALL OF US

MOMOBEAR: U NEED ONLY 1 TO GET KILL

ALL: FUK

ME: ITS MARIE

MARIE: FUK U

EXECUTION

MARIE IS PUT IN A CAGE WITB A GIANT GOD ADN IS CRUSHED IBTO PIECES

ery1 crie. ;-; da feel

"why this" sed rei

(2 BE CONTINUE D)

vote for free time events in the reviews pls! 3


	3. log shut

alright so after hte excushun me adn yuka adn mirai went to the amusmen tpark in the midle of da mall bcuz allda good mals hav amusemet parks in them

"lets go on da log chut" sed yuka

"hai! lets do dat! XD :3" sed mirai

"i agree! all the bitchy boo bakas can go on all those other lame as ridez!" i sed

we all high fived and went on da ride. we got rlly wet and yukas boobs showd in a pickcher bcuz she waz so wet. we laffed at that. yuka didnt car bcuz shes a whore.

wen we went back 2 da fountain we saw kaedas body in da fountin. it was in seprat pieces adn pink blood waz evrywher. her hed was sittin on thr outsid. we all crie.

"A BODY HAS BEN FOUND," sed microdick "INBESTIGAYSHUN START"

dere was red fabrik in da founten.

dere was aslo a fork in kaedas hart.

we wint into da elavater scared as hek. we dunno who da killa is dis time

(2 BE CONTINUE)

clifhanger omg wil u surviv probs not

an htanks 4 da postiv rivews

i workd rlly hard 2 hurt da feels lmao


	4. da trail

we took our placez in da trail room, an starte dhte trail.

ME: WE FOIND A PICE OF RED FABRIK AN A FORK

YUKA: I THUNK IT IZ MOMOKA

MOMOKA: BUT IM SHSL HOPE IT CANT BE ME

ME: TRU

YUKA: IM OUT OF LEADS

MIRAI: HEY SACHIKO IS TAHT A NEW DRESS ITS SO KAWAII

ME: YAH SO KAWAII

SACHIKO: DANK U

ME: WAIT WASNT UR OTHER ONE RED

YUKA: U KILL KAEDA

SACHIKO: FOILED AGAIN

SACHIKO: I COULDVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT 2 IF IT WERNT 4 U MEDLING KIDS

EXECTUTIPN

sachiko walks thru a forst and sees a cat and the cat kill her :(

ery1 crie agen. ;-; right in the hunee nut feelios

(2 BE COBTINU)

**dis da saddist thing iv evr riten ;-;**


	5. 90 fanservis

wow dat wuz cray bcuz i didnt think she wood be da killer

"wow dat was cray" sed yuka

"i didnt think she wood be da killa" sed mirai

"i think we shood go 2 da pool" i sed

"ye" sed mirai adn yuka symultaniousy

"jinx u ow me a sode" sed mirai

"fuk" sed yuka

so we went to da pool an seen tsuki maika

"hey tsuki"

"hey"

free time events start i guess

ME: ayy so how is u

TSUKI: good

YUKA: how old is u agen

TSUKI: im 12

ME YUKA AFN MIRAI: same tbh

MIRAI: jinx

ME: fuk u

MIRAI: when u start swimsoot modlin

TSUKI: wen i was 5 year

ME: wow das when i start stropin

MIRAI: i starte pornong wen i waz 10

YUKA: wow das when i start porstitotin

EVRY1: wow

end free time evnts

"want swom" i sed

"shur" sed mirai

den we goy inyo stringkini which is bikuni with strings insted of actual fabric

"wow were all rlly hot" we sed

"ur also rlly whors" sed microdick

"stop" sed tsuki den she splah microdick

den tsuki ded. we all crie. ;-; feels are strong

pool went all bloody den we gots to get out. but we coodnt find r clothes.

"ay yuka were da thing" mirai sed

"dunno" sed yuka

"oh well" i sed "we can just go in these"

"cool" and then we walk 2 hot topik

"who the fuk" sed ichigo "o it da whores"

"fukkin posers" sed katara

fte start

KATARA: no

fte edn

den we left hot topik

den we went to spencers

"i her dey hav vibratrs" sed mirai

"u wood no u whore" sed yuka

"were all whores" i sed

"o ya" dey sed

den we stole vibratrs from spencrs

"3 way" sed yuka

"cool" we sed and had a 3 way

"thats hot" sed microdixk

"dont" we sed

den we went to da pool agen. it wuz cleen.

den we went on a water ride bcuz all good malls hav wate rids

we tok a pikcher adn yukas bikuni top fell adn we laffed

den we went to da hotel bcuz all good malls hav hotels adn saw rei taiki

"hey rei" i sed

rei was lyung on da groun

"u ok"

reis head was severed adn dere was blood everywher

"ur good"

"A BODY HAZ BEEN FOIND"sed momodic "INBESTIGAYSHUN START"

"oh"

**wowie what hapen clifhang**


	6. trail 2 wiht xtra fellz -

"holee fuk" sed mirai

"ikr" yuka sed

"wasnt me" sed katara

"wut" i sed "where u cum from"

"my dik" sed mirai. a laugh trak from icarly playd

"trail time lol" sed monokickinthedick

"no"

then we went to da elevate

ME: who da fuq kill the meme

KATARA: dunno not me

EVERY1: ye it wuz

KATARA: fukkin prepz

ICHIGO: nooooo u ma bestie

KATARA: ilu no home

katara wuz dragd into a fake hogwarts adn was killd by snap

ichigo cri rlly har. ";-; ilu2" she sed

**so sad ;-;**


	7. da bes chap so far

afte da trail we wen bak 2 da hotel adn slepd.

we went 2 brekfas da neckst day adn evry1 wuz ther

there wuz 1 mor person then ther was las nite

"REI WTF" sed bikini "U WAZ DED"

"u cant kill the meme" sed rei

"oh cool" we sed

"wait did mai bestie die 4 nuffing?!" sed ichigo

"no,,,," sed rei

"wat!?" sed ichigo

"im not ded" sed katara

evry1 gaspd. :O

"how u not ded?!" sed ichigo

"u cant kill a goffik. im alredy ded remember. im a vampir"

"o yea"

"now dat were reunite we shuld go 2 da amusmen park" i sed

"ye" sed evrry1

den we went 2 da plac i jus sed

we all wen on da log chut togeter adn we saw yukas tits again whoa shocker

wen we went down the thing we hit a bump. den we flew down adn landed on r faces adn axidently pantyshotted evrywhere

"da hell" yuka sed

den we saw 2 bodes. it was etsuko adn usagi.

"whoa" den we wen on rides

den we went to da trail

ME: screw it it was kamiko

KAMIKO: damn u got me

ME: whoa!

i dont evn want to rite an execution fuk it she just got stabbed or somethibg idk

"wow i gessed right" i sed

"gg" sed mirai

den me adn yuka adn mirai wen back 2 my room adn had a slepovr. we started watchin corps party bcuz das a good anime.

den we herd a nok on da door. yuka got it. it wuz ichigo.

"it was jus a phase" she sed

**whoa cliffhanger will u surviv**


	8. oooooh dang

**whoa worst clifhang 10/10**

"wat do u meen it was a phase" i sed

"im not scene nymor. c look ive goten rid of al mi invader zim merch and scene clotes." she sed.

"wow um u wana cum insid were watchin corps party" yuka sed

"shur" she sed

so we all watchd corpse parte.

"wow dats da bes show" sed ichigo

"yell heah" i sed

then we walk out da room. "wait" i sed "ur hair is still scene"

"shit"

so we styled her har to look prety

"dank u" ichigo sed

den we wen bak 2 da lobbi

ichigo was ded ;_;

"what she wuz wirh us" mirai sed

"ye wtf" i sed

"INBESTIGAYSHUN START" sed momokumie

"fuk i dunt care" so no 1 inbestigayted

TRAil time

"dis is the final trail yall need to figure everythign out" sed nomokamu

"what" i sed

**more clifhang wow sorry not sorry**


End file.
